


Apocolyptic Change

by AuroreChaton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, For A World I Don't Plan On Using, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Think I Based It On A Prompt, I Tried, Random & Short, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short One Shot, Snow, This Is Too Short to Accurately Tag?, Wordcount: 100-500, Worldbuilding, Writing Exercise, it's like, updating the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreChaton/pseuds/AuroreChaton
Summary: Some random characters I didn't even bother to name encountering a truly horrific phenomenon. Yep. Just awful.





	Apocolyptic Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first finished original work and my first work here on ao3, so be extremely harsh on me!  
> Seriously though, I don't mind!
> 
> I got this idea from a few sources, one being the book my mom was reading, another being a book I read, and one just a prompt I found online. All of them somewhat resemble this story.

Normally, traveling to new places entailed a lot of general excitement, good and bad, but this, this was true chaos. The carriage swerved violently to the side, skidding to a sudden halt. The low and long pained screech of the animal hitched to the vehicle punctuating the high-pitched squeals of the persons that _had_ been situated on propper seats prior. The bundle of cloth shifted slightly, revealing a few groaning forms, as the individuals who’d been knocked to the ground picked themselves up from the wooden carriage bed. A wavering noise barely permeated the walls, but the sudden silence made it easily noticed. A whimper.

“Estire warns of our destruction…!” 

It’s the driver, and the utterance drives a few fearful glances and a rush for the exit. It was not often this tribe sent their people to other lands, but still, their guide can’t help but roll his eyes. They’re a superstitious people and sheltered at that, but it could still be an issue, so he joins the exodus regardless. He quickly scans the plains surrounding the road but spots nothing of note; a few rabbits, flowers and grass. The mountains can be seen from this distance but that’s not new. 

He turns to his companions instead, only to find them in various states of distress, and most looking up to the sky. He mimics their gazes, trying to find the source of the panic. The sky is a deep gray, nearly to the horizon, with no sign of the sun. Not an issue for people who experience torrential downpours most days. 

Then it happens. He scrunches up his nose a bit when it does. Then his face morphs into one of cruel amusement. He tries in vain to stifle his laughter; covering his face and turning away. He tries to breathe deeply and wipe his expression clear, but his efforts are too obvious, even to a people stressed about their imminent doom.

“You would mock us for our beliefs even now?! Our world may yet end while you revel in your mirth!”

He tries, he really does. Not well enough. His laughter bubbles over, and once it does it continues unabashed.

“It’s only snow!”


End file.
